This application relates to a combination photographic filter pack and filter holder, and more particularly to such a combination having a removable adapter for threadably engaging a threaded front end of a camera lens to mount the combination pack and holder to a camera.
Conventional filter holders to mount a plurality of filters to the front of a lens of a camera require the filters to be pre-loaded into a filter holder, which is mounted to the front of the lens. In order to change filters, it is necessary to remove the filters from the filter holder, and to then insert different filters in the filter holder. This requires additional handling of the filters, which could cause them to become scratched, soiled or otherwise have their optical characteristics impaired. Also, it is necessary to provide a separate storage arrangement to store the filters which are not mounted in the filter holder, to prevent them from being damaged.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved combination filter pack and filter holder for holding and storing a plurality of filters in a protected condition, the filters being easily moved from a protected storage location to an operative location, without requiring handling of the filters, per se. Another object is to provide such a combination in a single package which may be readily handled, readily installed on a camera, which is compact to use and store, and which provides protection for the filters when they are in their operative position on a camera, as well as when in their storage position.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a combination filter pack and filter holder which may be pre-loaded with a plurality of filters prior to use, the filters then being selectively movable from a storage to an operative position, in any combination, and in a simple and expedient manner.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a combination filter pack and filter holder which is adaptable to substantially any size lens with minimum expense and difficulty.